What if
by Onna-chan
Summary: Miroku's life is in danger because of Sango (M/S AU)


What if .  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't own any thing  
  
***+++++***++++***  
  
Sango walked up on stage. She took in the sights from the stage. She didn't think she'd ever see this. No one was sitting in the seats. So she started to sing.  
  
I'm nothing special in fact I'm a bit of a bore  
  
If I tell a joke you've probably heard it before  
  
But I have a talent a wonderful thing  
  
'Cuz everyone listens when I start to sing  
  
I'm so grateful and proud  
  
All I want is to sing it out loud  
  
So I say thank you for the music  
  
The songs I'm singing  
  
Thanks for all the joy their bringing  
  
Who can live without it I ask in all honesty  
  
What life would be without a song for a dance what are we  
  
So I say thank you the music for giving it to me  
  
Right then she heard clapping. She looked up from where she was. "Bravo, Bravo Ms. Katanga. Very well preformed but I thought you were supposed to scope out the stage for your moves," A man in a black and purple plaid shirt. "Sorry Mr. Houshi. I got caught up in the moment," She said. "That's fine Sango, but I suggest you get to work on choreographing before Crazy Kagura finds out," Mr. Houshi said. "Yes sir," she said. "No need to be so formal," He said as she was getting off the stage.  
  
*********  
  
"Okay Kagome It goes like this," Sango said. She twirled, bent down, and then did something with her hat. "Alright I got it," Kagome said. She did the same thing. "Good they won't even notice the other dancers compared to you" Sango said. "Thank you," Kagome returned. *******  
  
Sango walked up to room thirteen. 'Unlucky number thirteen' she thought. She opened her door. She saw one bouquet of flowers on her bed. She opened the card it said "To my beautiful Sango, Love Naraku." She hated his guts, she regretted that one night when she promised to marry him. Then she spotted a present thing on her nightstand. 'Probably from Naraku' she opened the book sized package to find it wasn't from Naraku. It was from Miroku Houshi. It was a book, "Life of a Star." She opened the book (she's doing a lot of opening) the pages were bare. It was a diary. Something else caught her eye a note it read: Fill it with your hopes and dreams.  
  
She removed all the things on her bed and changed into her bathing suit. Hopefully she could find a spa open. She put on a pink and purple robe. Sango walked down to the pool by the beach. She spotted one spa with only one person, Mr. Houshi. She walked down to that spa "Mr. Houshi would it be too much trouble if I join you," she asked politely. (Miroku is NOT a pervert in this story) "Ahhh Sango come join me" He said taking his sights off the sun setting on the ocean. "Thank you" she said.  
  
"Sango did you know you were very good up on the stage" He said looking at her. (No not at her butt 'cuz this story is proud to hentai free) "Thank You Mr. Houshi" she returned. "Sango I would like to show you something," He got up. Sango curiously followed him into a large room. It was at least the size of a small ball room. She saw a room that had 'EQUIMENT' across the door.  
  
"Sango this room is a practice room for you. Since it's away from the hotel I bought it," he said grabbing something out of the 'EQUIMENT' room. "Mr. Houshi I uh don't know what to say" Sango said. Seeing he pulled out two microphones Sango thought he wanted her to sing for him. "Mr. Houshi" she said. "Miroku please" he said hooking the two microphones in the far side of the room to a stereo. "Miroku I thought the company was just using this place for a concert for Kagome" Sango said. "Well I was talking with Inuyasha (he's the owner of the records studios) and they're going to buy the hotel as the new recording station" Miroku said. "Here you go Sango this is yours" he said handing her a silver microphone with her name carved into the side of it. "Miroku" she looked up at him.  
  
"Sango I'm going to leave you to your business in here" Miroku said leaving her to her peace. Sango went into the 'EQUIMENT' room expecting only microphones and things like that. Instead she found a dressing room and a ton of dance clothes. Sango found an outfit she just loved. It was bluish- lavender color. The outfit looked like some tore it and pasted it on a halter top and flares. She put it on it fit perfectly.  
  
Since Kagome did other peoples songs like Unpretty (by TLC don't own), I wanna be bad (by Willa Ford don't own), and All you wanted (by Michelle Branch do I have to say it). Sango got to use moves from other choreographers. Sango started to sing in the microphone: Boy I've been watching you  
  
Like a hawk in the sky  
  
Like you were my prey  
  
Boy I promise you  
  
If we keep bumping heads  
  
I know one of these days  
  
We're going to hook up  
  
Finally talk on the phone  
  
I don't know if that's good  
  
I've been holding back  
  
This secret from you  
  
I finally should tell you  
  
If I let you know  
  
She set down the microphone and walked out of the practice room. Unbeknownst her Naraku was watching her from a distance. "I will get you Miroku Houshi. Even if it counts on killing you" he mumbled under his breath.  
  
*********************  
  
An: Alright Sorry but I just had to start this story if I didn't I would of probably killed myself. Please review. Give suggestions, flames (what r those n e ways), and compliments. 


End file.
